brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 18
Chapter 18 — Harvest Badge Fluoruma City After you have reached Fluoruma City, you will notice that this city is built underground. It is built inside the northeastern part of Mt. Cragonos, between Route 13 and 14. There is also a hole on the top of the city, allowing players to use HM2 Fly. Poké Ball Stamps There is a special shop only located here as well. It is called the Poké Ball Stamps. This is where you can customize your Poké Balls to add additionary effects when sent out in battles. When you talk to the man at the counter, he will give a free stamp case. He then opens the stamp spinner, letting you to spin and get whatever you spin. You have 3 chances to spin for free, and you can buy for more spin via paying Robux. Roserade Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Flowers) Froslass Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Snowflakes) Gourgeist_Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Stars) Quagsire Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Bubbles) Reuniclus Stamp.gif|Examples of Stamps (Hearts) Fluoruma Gym Now head to the gym, which is the northernmost building in the city. The gym is designed as an indoor garden. Enter it and you will have some puzzles to solve... The bridge for reaching the Gym Leader is down, you have to gather fruits and throw them into the basket to balance the weight, so the bridge can lift up, allowing the player to reach the Gym Leader. In order to reach some fruits, you also have to collect wood scraps to build bridges. |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- VS Fissy Gym Leader Fissy is a -type Pokémon specialist. Be warned that many of the Grass-type Pokémon here have possessed many strong Grass-type attacks. Fissy is the first Gym Leader in Roria to be fought in a full battle, and his last Pokémon is capable of Mega Evolution! |- |- |Attack1 = Sticky Web|Attack2 = Leaf Blade|Attack3 = X-Scissor|Attack4 = Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Energy Ball|Attack3=Steel Wing|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Mach Punch|Attack2 = Spore|Attack3 = Seed Bomb|Attack4 = Stone Edge}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge Bomb|Attack2 = Sunny Day|Attack3 = Toxic|Attack4 = Solar Beam}} |- |Attack1 = Energy Ball|Attack2 = Sunny Day|Attack3 = Solar Beam|Attack4 = Knock Off}} |- |Attack1=Sunny Day|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Sludge Bomb|Attack4=Solar Beam}} |- After you have beaten the 6th Gym, Fissy will award you the Harvest Badge! He will also allows you to use Rock Climb outside of battle. After you exit the gym, Tess and Gerald will head to you, and they both will have a conversation with you, then Gerald will give you HM8 Rock Climb. Tess then heads to Route 14, and Gerald goes back to Anthian City. Now that you can use Rock Climb, there are some places for you to discover... Igneus Depths Now go back to Mt. Igneus. You might remember the Rock Climb spot if you had already saw it. Go to where Hiker Darrel is and head to the Rock Climb spot to use Rock Climb, and then walk along the path to go across the lava pool chamber and enter the cave. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Charcoal}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Magmarizer}} |- Catching Heatran Igneus Depths is an extension to Mt. Igneus. This is a place with spiral paths going down and down. There is a Mythical Pokémon encounter here. The wild encounters here are not much different from what in Mt. Igneus. But the levels are much higher. Walk down until you find an entrance to the platform where Heatran is waiting...but before you go ahead to Heatran, on your left side, there is a Magmarizer, which can evolve Magmar by giving it and trade. Now go ahead to Heatran, remember to save your game and turn off autosave in order to secure a second chance in case this try fails and you can leave the game without saving and catch it again. |- |- |Ball1=Dusk}} |- }} |- Cragonos Sanctuary Now head to Cragonos Peak and you will also notice a Rock Climb spot. Climb it and you will also notice a cave entrance. Enter it and it will be a very long path to walk through. There are no wild encounters here. If you walk to the end, you will see an Entei, a Raikou, and a Suicune standing there, then all of them just roared and fled. This is just like what the man spoke in Cragonos Peak! Does that mean the world is falling in danger? Before you go, walk to the pedestal in the back. You will find a TM101 Aurora Veil. Chamber Of The Jewel Now, the last location is at Route 13, find the Rock Climb spot and go up, you will notice a blocked entrance, with Unown letters, O-P-E-N. To enter this place, you have to catch Unowns that its letter matches these letters. Now go to the Desert Catacombs to catch the Unowns first, and put them in your party, note that it has to be ordered. Now come back and click the blocked entrance and you will now be able to enter the chamber. The wild encounters here are the same as Route 13. |- |- |Item5%=Big Mushroom|Item50%=Tiny Mushroom}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder}} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder}} |- }} |- }} |- Catching Diancie Now walk to the end of the chamber, you will notice that Diancie is waiting for you to catch it. Now save your game and turn off autosave to secure a second chance. Note that Diancie is very hard to catch. Since this place is dark, Dusk Balls and a Quick Ball is recommended to be used at Diancie. |- |- |- }} |- Category:Walkthrough